Mi vuoi sposare?
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Karena dia begitu menyebalkan di matamu./Kau masih tetap pemaksa Sasuke./"APA?"/Kau tertawa puas seraya mengacak rambutnya./Kado kecil untuk Laura Pyordova/Ficlet/Random


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : **Plotless, **Shortfic, **Random,** Alternative Universe, **OOC (perhaps)**

* * *

><p>Sebuah kado sederhana untuk <strong>Laura Pyordova<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

.

**Mi vuoi sposare?**

* * *

><p>Telapak tanganmu basah oleh keringat. Manik <em>obsidian<em>-mu melirik ke sana-kemari mencoba mencari fokus untuk mengalihkan pikiranmu yang membuat perasaanmu menjadi tak karuan. Tak seperti biasanya kau begini. Aku tahu dan aku sangat mengenal dirimu. Kau yang biasanya selalu tenang kini gelisah akan suatu hal.

Jemarimu meraih telinga cangkir berisi _liquid_ berwarna hitam dan mendekatkannya pada kedua belah bibirmu. Sudah cangkir kedua kau meminum _liquid_ hitam dengan aroma dan rasa khas _Arabica_ itu seraya menunggu seseorang yang menempati hatimu di tempat paling teratas. Dulu, kau begitu angkuh untuk menyadari perasaanmu padanya. Yeah, karena dia begitu menyebalkan di matamu. Membuatmu tak nyaman dengan suaranya yang mengusik ketenanganmu.

Tetapi lambat laun kau mulai mengerti akan arti penting dirinya di dalam kehidupanmu yang seakan monoton. Saat dia tak hadir, rasanya begitu sepi. Entah mengapa kau merindukan sosok berambut merah muda dengan manik _viridian_-nya yang selalu berbinar cerah dan jenaka. Kau tersenyum geli saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Kau melirik jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirimu dan mencoba menenangkan diri melawan rasa gelisah yang menerpamu. Lima menit lagi sebelum dia datang kepadamu. Dan lima menit lagi yang akan menjadi penentuan akan masa depan hidupmu dan hidupnya.

Kau menghirup napas lamat-lamat. Jantungmu berdetak tak biasa—bisa dibilang bergerumuh, telapak tanganmu semakin dingin dan basah oleh keringat. Ah, kau tahu? Aku bisa merasakan kegelisahanmu. Coba tenanglah, Sasuke. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!

Indera penciumanmu perlahan menghirup aroma _cherry _dan _vanilla_ yang khas. Ah, jantungmu seakan melorot saat dia tiba di sampingmu seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke-_kun_... Apa aku terlambat?"

Kau tersenyum kecil seraya menggumam, "Hn," seperti biasanya. Ciri khasmu. Dan seperti biasanya dia tak keberatan atas jawabanmu, karena yang kulihat orang-orang yang kau—dan tentunya aku—kenal selalu kesal oleh kebiasaan gumamanmu yang ambigu ini. Kemudian, dia menempatkan dirinya duduk di sampingmu.

Diam-diam kau menghela napas, hanya berada di sampingnya entah mengapa itu membuatmu menikmati kehangatannya, meskipun tubuh kalian tidak bersentuhan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sebenarnya ada apa? Tak biasanya kau menyuruhku kemari."

"Sakura." Kau terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Rasa gugup yang sedari tadi kau rasakan kini bertambah menjalar perasaanmu. Tapi, kau tak mau membuang-buang waktumu percuma begitu saja, kan? Maka, katakanlah Sasuke!

"Sakura... Menikahlah denganku!" Baiklah, kau tahu ini bukanlah kalimat romantis tetapi lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah. Tak ada alunan musik romantis yang mengiringi lamaranmu padanya, tak ada _candlelight dinner_, tak ada bunga apalagi cincin, tak ada tempat romantis, dan tak ada sikap layaknya pangeran yang turun dari kuda putih dan kemudian berlutut melamar sang putri. Yang ada hanya Sasuke yang mencoba meredam rasa gugup, takut, gelisah, malu, dan harapan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Hanya ada seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang masih angkuh dan ego. Oke, kau dan aku tahu itu.

Dalam hati kau berdo'a dan berharap agar dia mau menerimamu. Mau menghabiskan waktunya denganmu yang egois ini.

"K-Kau... Kau melamarku, Sasuke-_kun_?" Dari nada suaranya dia terdengar terkejut dan sedikit tak percaya.

Dan kau hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalamu menjawab pertanyaannya. Suasana ini membuatmu tegang. Dia juga, mungkin.

Dia memandangmu dengan mata beningnya yang selalu menggetarkan hatimu. Lalu, tanpa kau duga sebelumnya dia memelukmu erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya. Apa ada kata lain selain 'ya' yang harus kujawab?"

Sungguh, kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir manisnya itu membuatmu terlonjak senang. Sang mentari kini bersinar cerah lebih dari sebelumnya di langit seakan ikut berbahagia atas kebahagiaan kalian.

"Tidak. Karena kau memang harus menjawab 'ya'." Kau masih tetap pemaksa Sasuke.

Tak ada hal yang paling membuatmu berbahagia saat ini walau belum ada cincin yang menjadi simbol pengikat kalian.

Kini hati kalian tengah bergerumuh oleh rasa bahagia yang membuncah bagai kembang api berwarni-warni yang menghiasinya.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita menikah besok? Hn?"

"APA?"

Kau tertawa puas seraya mengacak rambutnya. Ya... kurasa kau benar-benar akan membawanya ke pelaminan esok hari. Benar, kan? Sasuke?

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Err- Laura, semoga ente suka. Walau ini fic terkesan aneh. Hehehe... ^^ Selamat Ulang tahun ya. Maaf kadonya telat. Biasalah ane kan sibuk. /ditempeleng ^^

**Feedback?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya.


End file.
